I Can't Believe It
by SerinaN
Summary: He says I can't believe they put a mudblood in the same cell as me.She says I can't believe I got arrested.And Somehow they both say I can't believe what happens when you're stuck in a room with your enemy.


Trapped. Punished.

"You know," I said softly to myself, "It's kind of funny how I accept these conditions as home now." I chuckled bitterly and violently threw myself at the scummy stone wall, throwing my arm out to stop my face form hitting cold stone The sickening crunch of bone and excruciating pain told me that my hand was broken. I could feel it swelling, though I couldn't see it. No light shined in through the little window set in the door.

"Shit!" I swore. How did I even get into this mess?" Oh, Right, Potter. He causes all the problems. I wish he had never been born. He is just as arrogant as his father, and lucky. I hate him for being luckier then me. I actually work hard to be where I am and he just get there. Not that I worked to get here, in Azkaban, but to get where I was before. He got my father Arrested, my mother, Aunt Bellatrix, Uncle...

I was startled out of my thoughts by a painful and particularly loud rumble on my abdomen. They don't feed you enough food, or often enough in here. I walked towards the door and tried to look through the grime caked piece of glass at my eye level. I used the sleeve on my good arm to wipe some of the dirt away, but it was useless. I still couldn't see through it/ and _this_ was supposed to be a window.

I paced the familiar room miserably. In the back corner on the floor was a mat. In the center of the room was a light on the ceiling with a pull string, but it didn't work. In the opposite back corner from the mat was a toilet, and a small sink. I filled the sink with cold water, and out my arm in it to soak

"Ah!" I said, not loud, but not soft either. I heard a weird noise not long after I had put my arm in the water. It sounded like someone yelling, although I could understand what they were saying. I was puzzled, and went closer towards the door in order to hear better.

"Let me go! I didn't _do_ anything! At least tell me why you're taking me here?" It was a female voice, She sounded young, but it was hard to tell very accurately through my cell door.

"You broke the law." said a male voice.

"WHAT LAW?!" There was a moment when I couldn't hear anything, and then I heard foot steps. It sounded like three sets of them.

"Arrh!" I was fairly sure it was the girls voice. She sounded fierce. "Ahgamwahkongmaowm." She said. I guessed that they had gagged her. It sounded like it was muffled. Suddenly there were two loud bangs on my cell door, and I jumped back startled. It swung open, and the bright light blinded me. I gasped and shielded my eyes, and the girl was pushed forward into the cell. A package was thrust in after her, before it was slammed shut.

"What the..." I began. I looked at the girl in the bad light, as untied the gag. I took a deep breath, and said "Who are you?"

"Her-Hermione Granger." She said, and let out a sob. Great. I was trapped in a cell with the mudblood.

"Draco Malfoy." I said Coolly, and couldn't wait to see her reaction. At first she didn't react, but then I heard her say under her breath 'are you kidding me?'

"Yes, I'm not really Draco Malfoy, I'm Harry Potter and I've come to rescue you."

"Shut up Malfoy, you don't even know..." she said and I had a feeling she was flipping me off. I didn't understand what she meant but I didn't care. She sighed. And went over to the box. She lifted the lid from it and looked inside.

"Damn it, don't you have a light?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't work. Since when do you swear?" I asked. I figured that since I would be spending who knows how long with her, I should at least be civil.

"Since I got arrested." It sounded like she was being sarcastic.

"Alright then..." I drew out the word. "There's a mat in the box, a sheet, a blanket, and a light-bulb. Oh and a cup and toothbrush. And an extra pair of robes." I listed everything I remembered from my box. She must have found the light bulb, because a moment later there was light shining in our cell from the ceiling. She looked into the box which was open and on the floor. She looked into the box on the floor and took out the sleeping mat. She put it on the far corner from mine on the floor. She took the robes and folded them neatly and then placed them next to her mat. She laid her sheet and blanket on the mat, making her bed neatly. She finally grabbed the cup and toothbrush, before actually looking around the cell for real. Her already sad looking face dropped, but this time in shock. I noticed this not because I was staring at her, but because there wasn't anything else in the room to look at.

"_That_ is our bathroom?"

"Bathroom, bedroom, and kitchen."

"I'm not going to use that bathroom if you can _see_ me!"

"I wouldn't want too mudblood." Oh well, there goes my plan to be civil. She looked at the ceiling.

"Give me your sheet." She said.

"No." What on earth could the mudblood want with my sheet.

She looked to me and repeated herself.

"Tell me why first." I said. It was the most juvenile response, but I didn't care at that point. She pointed to the ceiling. I looked up. It was bare stone except for the light, and a bar with rings on it, cornering off a section of the room above the toilet and sink.

"What about it. It's a ceiling. I know that you're a mudblood, but not even you can be so stupid as to have never noticed a ceiling." She gave me an annoyed sneering look.

"No, I haven't." she said sarcastically. She walked over towards her bed. "Give me your sheet." She picked up her own sheet and started to bite holes in it. When she was satisfied, she held out a part of it about and arm span, and nodded at it. "Malfoy. Just give me your frigging sheet. I can curtain off the bathroom if you give me your sheet and then I don't have to watch you use the bathroom, and you don't have to watch me."

"Fine" I said, and walked over. I gave her credit for coming up with a good idea, but I didn't say that out loud. I bent down to pick it up, but grabbed it with the wrong hand.

"Fuck!" I swore. She looked over at me around the curtain of a sheet that she was hanging up.

"My god Malfoy! What did you do?"

"I slammed my fist into the wall." I said with a sneer.

"Jeez, you really are as much of an idiot as you acted like back in school."

"Just take the frigging sheet," I thrust it at her, and dropped it, but didn't bother to pick it up. I went back and sat down on my mat. "When you're done with that I want to soak my hand in the sink."

"Don't care. I think I'm going to go to sleep now." She said emerging from the 'bathroom'. "I'm turning off the light." she said then I was plunged back into darkness. I closed my eyes, and got my bearings, then headed into the bathroom, I walked into the curtain, and brushed it aside. I closed the cover of the toilet and used it was a chair, while I soaked my fist.


End file.
